


Two out of three ain't bad

by Syrena_of_the_lake



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Looking on the bright side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/pseuds/Syrena_of_the_lake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle, Diaval the dragon and Maleficent could talk all night, but they don't. Drabble inspired by the Meatloaf song of the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two out of three ain't bad

When it was all over, Maleficent leaned against Diaval's massive, scaled foreleg. Her wings (and such wings!) dragged on the ground. "Well," she said, and Diaval snorted his amusement with a small curl of flame. One of the lingering guards jumped and backed further away with a clatter. The fairy and dragon both ignored him utterly.

"It seems you were right after all," Maleficent continued, her eyes closed. "Insufferable bird."

Diaval rumbled a question deep in his throat.

"I suppose you want me to say it?" She tapped her fingers idly upon his scales. Diaval hardly dared breathe. "Very well. And I quote: 'I need you, Diaval. I couldn't have done this without you, Diaval.' There. Was there anything else?" Despite the peremptory words, there was no trace of mockery in her voice.

Diaval sighed and curled his tail around his mistress, pinning her against his side. Ravens were not by nature optimistic creatures, but Diaval rather thought he deserved the warmth that spread through him at her words. _Two out of three_ , he thought. _Not bad_.

Maleficent perched on his tail like she would a branch and nestled into his side. "Wake me when our Beastie returns," she murmured. Diaval's breath stirred her wings, and she smiled softly.

Not bad at all.


End file.
